Naiki Kokoro
|birthday = April 6, 1997 |nationality = Japanese |blood_type = A |height = 163 cm |weight = 48 kg |website = SOMEDAY profile |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram |tiktok = Official Tik Tok }}Naiki Kokoro (나이키 코코로; ないき　こころ) is an actress under SOMEDAY Entertainment. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #87 on episode 5 and was eliminated. Career & History Kokoro Official debuted with NMB48 in November of 2013. After she was eliminated from Produce 48 She returned to the group to continue her activities. In July of 2019, Kokoro announced her graduation from NMB48. She had her final graduation performance in August 2019. She then signed with SOMEDAY and has been training and working as a musical actress. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) NMB48 A-Sides * "Boku Igai no Dareka" * "Tokonoma Seiza Musume" B-Sides * "Star ni Nante Naritakunai" (Rashikunai) * "Romantic Snow" (Don't look back!) * "Doudemo Ii Hito Kamen" (Durian Shounen) * "Kokoro no Myoji wo Kake!" (Durian Shounen) * "Sayonara, Kakato wo Fumu Hito" (Durian Shounen) * "Kataomoi Yori mo Omoide wo..." (Must be now) * "Kufuku de Renai wo Suru na" (Must be now) * "Ferry" (Amagami Hime) * "Niji no Tsukurikata" (Amagami Hime) * "Mousou Machine 3-gouki" (Boku wa Inai) * "Kodoku Guitar" (Boku Igai no Dareka) * "Doko ka de Kiss wo" (Warota People) * "Hankyuu Densha" (Yokubomono) * "Romantic na Sayonara" (Boku Datte naichau yo) (Center with Kawakami Chihiro) * "Usotsuki Machine" (Boku Datte naichau yo) * "Update" (Tokonoma Seiza Musume) * "2 ban-me no Door" (Tokonoma Seiza Musume) * "Jugon wa Jugon" (Bokou e Kaere!) Albums * "Kimi ni Yarareta" (Sekai no Chuushin wa Osaka ya 〜 Namba Jichiku 〜) * "Masaka Singapore" (Namba Ai ～Ima, Omou Koto～) * "Namba Ai" (Namba Ai ～Ima, Omou Koto～) AKB48 B-Sides * "Private Summer" (＃SukiNanda) * "Aru Hi Fui ni..." (Sentimental Train) * "Mimi wo Fusage!" (NO WAY MAN) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) NMB48 * Boku Igai no Dareka (2016) ** Boku Igai no Dareka (Short Ver.) (2016) * Tokonoma Seiza Musume (2019) Television Variety * Produce 48 (2018) Gallery Produce 48 Naiki Kokoro Produce 48.jpg Naiki Kokoro Promotional 1.jpg Naiki Kokoro Promotional 2.jpg Naiki Kokoro Promotional 3.jpg Naiki Kokoro Promotional 4.jpg Naiki Kokoro Promotional 5.jpg Naiki Kokoro Promotional 6.jpg Naiki Kokoro Promotional 7.jpg Naiki Kokoro Promotional 8.jpg Naiki Kokoro Promotional 9.jpg Naiki Kokoro Promotional 10.jpg Naiki Kokoro Promotional 11.jpg NMB48 Naiki Kokoro 2013.jpg Naiki Kokoro 2014 1.jpg Naiki Kokoro 2014 2.jpg Naiki Kokoro 2015.jpg Naiki Kokoro 2016.jpg Naiki Kokoro 2017.jpg Naiki Kokoro 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Naiki Kokoro 2018.jpg Naiki Kokoro 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Naiki Kokoro NMB48 2019.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 NMB48ㅣ나이키 코코로ㅣ서예, JUST DO IT @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ나이키 코코로(NMB48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ나이키 코코로(NMB48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ마츠오카 나츠미(HKT48)+나이키 코코로(NMB48) - ♬요괴체조 1번 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ모기 시노부(AKB48) vs 나이키 코코로(NMB48) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 NMB48 나이키 코코로, 무라세 사에, 시로마 미루, 카토 유우카, 우에무라 아즈사 ♬웃긴 사람들 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ나이키 코코로 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ나이키 코코로 - 트와이스 ♬OOH-AHH하게 2조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Like OOH-AHH Eye Contact Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:NMB48